1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed feedback quantum dot laser diode and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a quantum dot laser diode in which a grating structure is formed under a quantum dot and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, quantum dot laser diodes have been developed that use quantum dots grown by a self-assembly method in an active layer. Specifically, such quantum dot laser diodes have a broad-area structure, a ridge-waveguide structure, a buried hetero-structure, a structure having an externally patterned metal grating and so on.
However, according to recent research tendency of growing In(Ga)As quantum dots on an InP substrate by the self-assembly method, it is relatively hard to form uniform quantum dots in comparison with an In(Ga)As quantum dot structure formed on a GaAs substrate. In addition, when quantum dots having relatively low uniformity are applied to a laser diode, gain that can be obtained at a desired lasing wavelength is reduced. In this reason, it is hard to obtain excellent device characteristics. Therefore, current research is intended to provide a method for enhancing the uniformity of quantum dots in a desired wavelength region or improving device characteristics at a specific wavelength in order to improve device characteristics upon manufacturing a laser diode using In(Ga)As quantum dots as an active layer on an InP substrate.